


Civilian ways are now what's foreign to me

by themunak



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walks like a predator has experienced being attacked by interlopers in their own territory, not the little animal he remembers her as.</p><p>At the same time, he feels a rush of anger, and wonders who he should be biting to death for this change in her demeanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilian ways are now what's foreign to me

Namimori's middle and high schools are Hibari Kyouya's. Nothing important goes on in them without his permission and watchful eye. By extension, the entire town is his territory as well, even if his presence is not as prominent in areas outside the schools. The mature herbivores know not to step out of bounds and follow the rules, save for the few that he has not bitten to death yet because their presence makes things less boring. It's the young that need constant supervision, hence the presence of the Disciplinary Committee.

Because Namimori is his territory, he guards it selfishly, especially Namimori High now that he's decided to move on to it. After all, his chosen prey is there with his usual herd, and he wants to watch the Sky grow to a level that will give him a good challenge.

So the fact that someone completely unexpected had actually entered his territory without his knowledge _ticks him off_.

The only warning he gets of his visitor are whispers of _someone who looks awfully like the leader, no, that cant be right, can it?_ from his subordinates when they think he cant hear them, and he stands to bite them to death for crowding and gossiping outside of his office.

Then the door opens and he decides that biting his subordinates to death can come later. There is now someone else in the room, and she is someone Kyouya does not want to deal with simply because like the little animal who is his sky, she defies all possible terms. And Kyouya does not like having no term to categorize someone with.

He actually does, in a way, but it's a herbivore's term, and thus he dislikes using it no matter how accurate or appropriate it is.

There is, however, something different in her now, something new in the way she locks the door and walks further into his room. She walks cautiously, as if expecting an attack to come at any moment, yet completely ready to strike back, not run away. Someone who walks like that has walked through immeasurable danger, and he has to wonder for just a moment what happened, when he's well aware that she's capable of defeating boring criminals who are sheep wearing wolf skins, especially when she has a weapon that finishes battles in an instant. She walks like a predator has experienced being attacked by interlopers in their own territory, not the little animal he remembers her as.

At the same time, he feels another rush of anger, and wonders who he should be biting to death for this change in her demeanor.

"Kyouya-san," comes her customary greeting with the slight tipping of her hat, and he really does dislike her coming into his business, even if their paths were to intersect.

But she is just as stubborn as he is, so she's tolerable in small doses-- after all, they are _kin_ and share some traits. "What are you doing here, little animal?"

"I'd met our uncle recently. He seems to be looking a little older than his usual, plus lacking in a certain accessory. When I asked him for an explanation, he told me to ask you instead." She puts a hand on her hip and stares at him from under the brim of that hat. "So, I ask you, Kyouya-san, what happened to our uncle?"

"You should have persisted, instead of coming all the way here just to bother me."

"Indeed I had, but I must admit that I failed in that endeavor. You know how he can be."

He really does know. He'd spent a week listening to their uncle's vague talks, which is really a week too long, so he knows that he's lost this battle before it's even begun.

If there's one thing he has never done and will never do to her, it's withhold information when she comes asking for it. She is a detective who works among the herbivores, and does her job with the same drive he has in administering discipline. If she'd worked in any other field though, with less strength than he does, he wouldn't have thought twice about making her leave empty-handed.

"Meet me later at six-thirty. At home. Don't come here again unnecessarily."

* * *

"Handcuffs, really, brother?" are the first words out of her mouth after he explains (blandly, and in simple, quick terms even if she's fully capable of understanding words even adult herbivores cant comprehend) what he's implicated in and had done years ago while still in middle school.

And now she's back to that 'onii-san' nonsense he'd told her to stop using long ago, which she's well aware grates on him. Probably why she used it in the first place.

"Don't ask me about my methods of battle, and I wont ask you about yours," is his reply even if he already knows how she fights because of her own narration earlier in exchange for his own information-- but he does wants to see it for himself. He just wont force her into battle now, because home is the one place he wont battle in. Besides, they're eating dinner, something simple she'd made herself.

But even with her incredulity, he can see that her expression is hard-- she's angry. For him? If that's the case, then there are some things that haven't changed with her. She still worries for him, which is unnecessary, because he's a carnivore who easily bites his prey to death, and because _he_ is the older one. If they're using familial relationships to dictate how they should act around one another, he should be the one worrying about her because of his position as eldest child and only son, not the other way around.

She's his younger and only other sibling though, and they're not a typical family. They never have been.

He remembers her as a small pink-red maybe-an-animal with too-big blue eyes wearing his old button-ups and shorts because she was comfortable in them and refused anything else, face screwed up in concentration as fat, uncoordinated limbs attempt to pull her little body up a tree while he watches from afar, convinced that their mother had given him a boring herbivore, not a proper carnivore he can sharpen his teeth with. Then came the death of their parents and play no longer existed, but _actual work_ , turning the little animal into a budding carnivore like himself, which made her start becoming _interesting_.

So he started taking a slightly more active role in her life by teaching her how to bite people to death the right way. She bit him well once, but never did so again, which was disappointing, but she did more interesting things that he decided to not mind the waste of talent.

She'd begun wearing his old clothes not for comfort but for everything, especially work, and cut off her excess hair to something as short as his-- and definitely resembling his to the point that he wonders to this date if the specific choice in hairstyle had been deliberate on her part. She began accompanying their grandfather on cases to capture herbivores who fancied themselves predators, and when he himself had broken away from the family with their grandmother's maiden name and created the Disciplinary Committee, she became the first minor to ever become a private detective and legally carry a gun.

"Let's talk about the people you've been associating with then, Kyouya-san. It's rare for you to take an interest in others outside of their battle prowess, rarer still to actually let yourself be counted as part of a group." She dips her head down and smiles faintly as if to hide it, and he's pretty sure that she wants to start laughing, but thinks it too inappropriate. "What's special about Sawada Tsunayoshi and his famiglia?"

"What's special about those in Inaba?" he asks in reply, and she smiles just a little wider, though she is still not showing off her teeth.

"I'd tell you that you'd need to meet them to understand, then you'd tell me that this very reply would be the one you'd give to me, right? Point taken, Kyouya-san."

"Don't ask me about the little animal again, and I wont ask about the herbivores you left behind."

"I wouldn't say that I left them behind. I'm going back to them after I've finished up my business elsewhere."

"You've decided to stay there then?" That's a first. His younger kin has never expressed a desire to stay in one place for a long time, not when her job takes her everywhere and she'd never give it up for anything.

"For them, yes. But that doesn't mean I'll give up my career. I'll be taking cases, and traveling when needed, but my base of operations for the foreseeable future will be in Inaba. In your terms, it would be _my_ territory." She's smiling still, and he wonders how much more she's changed, and what kind of influence her own herd of interesting herbivores have been on her, because she never used to be like this.

The Shirogane Naoto he knows has an almost perpetual frown on her face that never fails to make their grandfather comment on how similar she is to her older brother. She hasn't smiled at him or anyone else in their family for a very long time-- and he's sure that the last time she'd smiled at _him_ specifically had been years ago, when she'd taken up the gun.

He may have to visit this herd-maybe-pack of hers one day and see if they're really worth her time, just like he's sure that she'll be doing the same thing to his Sky very soon.

"I'm turning in for the night. You can wear whatever you want from my closet, but wake me up and I'll throw you out."

And that's that.

* * *

The next afternoon, she's outside the school gates, wearing his old uniform sans armband, and it looks like it suits her, even if it seems a little tight around the chest and hip areas.

She's speaking to the little animal and the male members of his herd, who seem very, _very_ interested in whatever she has to say. He swoops in to bite the herbivores to death for crowding, and gets the butt end of a pistol's grip to the face for his trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. I will say though that I wanted to include a fight scene, but I'm absolutely balls at them, hence no fight scene.
> 
> I also may or may not be considering a mini-sequel that focuses on Naoto's side of the story-- and if Hibari does visit Inaba. But we'll see if RL decides to play nice.


End file.
